


Chased

by Kurisuta



Series: Yokai [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: The planet Yokai. A strange, foreign land not recognized by any alliances and feared by all. Five aliens from this planet have invaded Earth and are in pursuit of a young girl with strange powers. Ben comes upon her and finds it very difficult to help her because—she's mute!
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yokai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004766





	1. Attack

Kuri was running from the strange woman. The woman had orange ears and six orange tails. Floating around her were blue balls of fire.

“Damn it get back here!” The woman said in a strange, lilting voice.

Kuri kept running until she crashed into a boy, same age as her. She gasped and hid behind him.

“What the...? Hey what are you running from?” Ben said.

She backed up and pointed into the alley.

Ben walked in, but all he saw was a fox running into the woods. “It was just a fox.”

Kuri backed up and looked alarmed.

“Hey, come on. What’s your name? What happened?” Ben asked her.

Gwen walked up from the car. “I don’t think she can talk Ben.”

Kuri gratefully nodded.

“She’s not a mute Gwen. She’s a Yokai. That’s why she was being chased by a Yokai.” Kevin pointed out.

Kuri glared at him in absolute fury, her eyes black. Kevin made a pained sound and fainted.

Gwen got between them. “What did you do to him?!”

Kuri backed up a step and looked like she wanted to run.

“Not gonna happen.” Ben caught her wrist. “You better be able to undo what you did to our friend!”

Kuri went over to Kevin and took a deep breath, her eyes flashing silver, then the color dancing over her hands. Moments later he opened his eyes.

“Are you hurt?” Gwen said.

“I’m not dead... “ Kevin said. “That attack...she could’ve killed me easily, but she didn’t. That attack didn’t come from her. The girl’s got some sort of possession going on. Also she can talk. She’s just scared. The other Yokai have been chasing her for a while. They’re after the thing inside her.”

“One question.” Ben said. “What’s a Yokai?”


	2. Birthright

“A Yokai is the name of a planet.” Kevin said. “But all the aliens from there call themselves Yokai, even though they have lots of different races and subraces. I don’t know em all. Shouldn’t you just try scanning her DNA with the Omnitrix?” Kevin said.

“I’m not sure I want to turn into...whatever she is.” Ben said hesitantly.

“She has a name.” Kuri said, finally speaking. “It’s Kuri. Kurisuta Hikawa. And I’m a ningen thank you very much. A human. I’m not a Yokai.”

Her eyes flashed silver and images flashed across the others minds.

Xxx

“Please Mother...I’m not a Hikawa anymore! I’m married, I want a family!” Atsuko, Kuri’s mother, whispered to a woman named Kaori.

“You never stop being what you are. You are Miko. This is the job.” Kaori responded coldly. “It won’t stop until someone stops it. This is what you were born for.”

Atsuko sighed. “This is the final time.”

Kaori mixed something into a bowl, and fed it to her daughter. Atsuko shuddered and fainted.

“The curse of Death for the family. The curse of Hatred for the brother. The curse of Subjugation for the vessel.”

Xxx

“You couldn’t say it, could you?” Gwen realized. “Something stopped you from saying what you are.”

“I can’t say it directly, but I used the power of nensha to project the image into your minds.” Kuri said. “I don’t use it often, as she herself gains power when I use her abilities.”

“Who...what...is she?” Ben asked.

“Her name is Sadako.” Kuri said in a hushed tone. “My grandmother found her attacking humans through her target curses. She would cast a curse on them, and then when they were weak, she would descend to feed. In her home planet she is called an onryo, which is a subspecies of a Yurei. She is where you humans get all of your Japanese horror films of ghosts.”

“But wait a sec.” Kevin said. “You said earlier that you weren’t an alien. How does that work?”

“You saw what my mother drank. She was pregnant when she drank that. With me and my twin brother. The yokai have the ability to share a body with a human being, only if implanted at birth. If this happens, the two cannot be separated without death.” Kuri said.

“Like the DNAliens.” Ben said. “But your mom wouldn’t have done that on purpose.”

Kuri sighed. “Of course she did. Mikos believe they can purify anything, no matter how powerful. And they also believe that the purer you are, the stronger you are, thus putting poisonous spirits into an infant. It may sound strange to you, but I’m a priestess. This is my birthright. My role in life is to purify Sadako so she can’t destroy anyone else. I don’t know exactly what her plans are, but she isn’t going to use my body to hurt my planet.”


End file.
